Shadowed Hearts
by st.jimmy.987
Summary: Near meets with Linda a few weeks after the Kira case has come to an end.


A black car pulled up to a tall building. Silently, a sole occpant climbed out. Without saying anything, he walked into the building and to a desk, where receptionists were working. One of them, a pale girl with long black hair in a wheelchair (who looked as if she were recovering from something) looked up at him with blank eyes.

He recognized her instantly, though he never met her face-to-face, and briefly wondered what Sayu was doing there. Or what Mrs. Yagami was thinking, putting her daughter to work.

At any rate, it was only briefly. He approached her, and her dark eyes widened slightly. Her mouth opened, struggling to form the words she needed---Good morning, sir, and welcome to Hanazaki's, how may I assist you?---but he shook his head and pulled a pad of paper from his sleeve.

'Is the owner of this place currently here?' He wrote, placing it in front of her. She stared at it for a few seconds before shaking her head. Before he could do much else, she pulled the pad towards herself and a pen raced across the paper. He raised an eyebrow in silent appreciation to the way she wrote.

'Hanazaki's owner will be in her office tomorrow, and has nothing to do.' Sayu wrote back. 'I'll place you in a meeting with her.' He nodded once, then turned and left.

"Wait, sir!" He stopped when another recptionist called out. "Sayu needs a name to record, so we know who you are." He turned to them.

"Put me in as A." He said after some consideration. Then he left.

ML

The next morning, the same thing repeated. This time, however, he was able to go up to the top floor, where the owner's office was. He walked down the long hallway, passing dozens and dozens of artwork, and stopped in front of a door.

Without knocking, he opened the door and went inside.

She was on the phone, arguing, but looking almost exactly as he remembered her---well, maybe a little different. Her hair was longer, pulled into a messy ponytail that had strands of hair falling out, her bangs framing her soft face and big blue eyes. She glanced up briefly to wave away whomever it was entered her office, but froze when her eyes fell on him.

"I'll call you later." She whispered shakily. Hanging up, she walked around her desk and placed her hands on his face. "Hey." She said softly. He blinked at her.

"Hello, Linda." He said simply, pulling her hands off his face. Linda beamed at him, bringing her hands down.

"What brings you here, anyway?" She asked, still smiling. "I mean, I'm so happy you decided to come over, I'm always happy to have a fellow Wammy child over, and---"

"Linda," he interrupted, "I'm here on a sort of..." he paused, trying to find the right word, "official business, one could say." Linda shook her head, laughing.

"That's you, Near." She said. "Always official." With a soft sigh, she sat down again, motioning for him to sit as well. He complied. "So, what's this official business, Near?"

"Linda has heard of the Kira case, has she not?" Linda laughed uneasily.

"Of course." She sighed. "All those killings..."

"Does Linda recall anyone coming to her?" Near asked. Linda frowned and Near sighed inaudibly. "Someone approached Linda, curious as to what Mello and I looked like."

"Oh, right!" Linda smiled sheepishly. "He was so handsome, Near, such a perfect gentleman." Near raised an eyebrow and Linda flushed. "He gave me a challenge, Near." She whispered softly. "You know how Wammy kids are with challenges." Near knew---none of them could resist a challenge. Especially when it comes to one's abilities.

"It was most unwise for Linda to give Yagami the drawings." Linda frowned.

"Yagami?" She repeated. "You mean, that man was Sayu's brother?"

"That is correct, Linda." Near said softly.

"What happened?" Linda asked, realizing something happened. "Near, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Linda gave Yagami a vital piece of information by giving him our photographs." Near said. "Before, he had no idea what Mello or myself looked like." Linda's eyes widened.

"Did..." She gulped heavily, covering her eyes with one hand. "What does that mean, Near?"

"Yagami was Kira, Linda." Linda's eyes locked on Near's, panicked.

"I aided a criminal?" She whispered shakily.

"Yagami is dead, and Kira is not going to come again." Near said.

"There is something else, isn't there?" Linda asked. "What happened, Near?"

"Mello was killed by Takada." Near sighed heavily when Linda gasped, covering her hand with her mouth.

"What about Matt?" She whispered. Near hesitated.

"Perhaps..." He mumbled. "Linda is better off not knowing."

"Tell me, Near." Linda said firmly. Near sighed and produced a photograph.

"One of my team...took care of Matt's body." Near said softly, handing it to Linda. Her eyes widened and tears began to fill them.

"Matt..." She whispered, touching the photograph as tears fell down her face. Taking deep breaths, she looked at Near. "Would this have happened had I not given Yagami the drawings?" She asked quietly.

"Perhaps." Near shrugged. "Perhaps not. It's hard to say---Yagami was a bit smarter than L gave him credit for. Who knows how it would have played out had he not had our faces in mind."

"I'm so sorry, Near." Linda cried. "I didn't know---he challenged me so, Near! Just a challenge..."

"That challenge did much damage, Linda." Near stood up, taking the photograph. "I had carefully removed all images of myself and Mello, and Linds did not think twice about giving someone she did not know our faces."

"I'm sorry, Near!" She cried. "You've never met him, he had this kind of aur---"

"I have met Yagami, and he is dead." Near stood up. "I have to leave now. I wanted Linda to know what happened." At the door, he paused. "I did not want Linda to think that Matt no longer loved her or was ignoring her." Linda looked at him tearfully.

"I would rather think he didn't love me than know he was dead, Near." She said, holding back tears. Near nodded once and left.

In the elevator, he pulled out a small box, covered in black velvet, the one thing he hadn't shown Linda. Opening it up, he revealed a ring decorated with crystal blue and emerald stones. He pulled it out to read the engraving that convinced him to tell the sobbing artist what happened.

'Together forever, Mail and Linda Jeevas'

With a sigh, Near pocketed the box as the elevator reached the first floor. As he walked out of the building, he stopped by Sayu. She looked up at him and tilted her head.

'Give this to Linda when she has calmed down.' He wrote, handing the box to her. Sayu blinked, then took the box. Nodding once in her direction, Near left the building, got into his car, and ordered Halle to drive away.

* * *

Ok, a random one-shot because i was curious as to this thing. don't ask too much.

and I had to have Sayu in there. XD so she's recovering. she still can't speak, though.


End file.
